A Love almost like Romeo and Juliets
by kurai ren
Summary: England and Japan are Lovers, and in a middle of a war and when their teams found out there in an affair they were forced to be torn away from each other. warning two endings... Inspired by Romeo and Juliet...the story will be told inside
1. Chapter 1: Lovers

**A love almost like Romeo and Juliet`s**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia or Romeo and Juliet.**

**Summary: England and Japan are Lovers in a middle of a war and when their teams found out there in an affair they were forced to be torn away from each other.**

**Warning: Lemons, swearing, Character deaths (bad ending)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Lovers**

"Alright Tomorrow we`ll attack the Allied! Good Day" Germany`s loud voice was heard until the last man at the back, where a certain Asian was seated at.

Japan watched as the other`s pack up and head out for practice again, as Germany would say they need to train to become stronger, at first Japan believed in this but now...he doesn`t really care. A certain brunette jumped up behind him and made the other squeak.

"Ne Nihon-kun you were spaced out during the whole meeting" the Italian said letting go of the poor Asian.

"Huh? ano you must be hallucinating Italia-san maybe you`re just hungry..." he replied quickly, luckily the Italian bought it.

"Maybe you're right! I`ll go make some pasta!" he said as he skipped out of the room.

Japan sighed in relief, happy to get that the Italian was out of the room so he could be alone, he couldn`t help but remember his lover, he and Germany both have the same blonde hair and he would always be well prepared and tries to take control over the meeting.

"Arthur-san...hope you`re doing well..."

While Japan was in his own world, England was arguing with America in their meeting, his big eyebrows furrowed as he yelled at his former colony. America on the other hand still has his goofy smile, while the others either watch in Despair or enjoyed themselves wherein only Russia watch in Enjoyment.

"You bloody Git do you even have a brain in their or what?"

"Shut up old man of course I have one! I`m the Hero!" he stroked his heroic pose while England face palmed.

"Yeah and I bet your brain already flew away!" he said as he rolled his eyes.

After their usual chaotic meeting, England couldn`t help but chuckle after everyone had gone. He was remembering a certain man with black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

"_Ahh-A-Arthur-sa-ah!"_

"_Kiku...you look so hot when you`re like that!"_

_He bent down and kissed the other`s cheek as he trusted deep in him, The smaller male was moaning and Screaming his Lover`s name._

"_Aishiteru...Arthur-san"_

_The smaller male was panting heavily, his black hair was wet, his whole body was wet due to his sweat, his flushed face and half open brown eyes, his slim and sexy naked body was only for England to see, his sweet screams and moans are music to his ears also the beating of the other`s heart would always soothe him._

England returned to reality as that faint memory faded, He was getting hard but decided to wait later tonight. After a day of training and having another chaotic meeting England snuck in Enemy base, sneaking behind one of the tents, he flashed his flash light through a small opening and minutes later a certain Asian exited the tent.

"Arthur-san" he whispered as he hugged the other.

"Did you miss me Love?" he teased as he hugged the other back "we have to go before we get caught" he said as he led the other out of the campsite.

They were in the forest Looking up at the night sky leaning in on each other`s embrace, they would cuddle and exchange kisses, in which ended up with a pile of clothes on the floor and loud screams and moans filled the air.

"A-Arthur-san!- Ahh!-Nggh...mggh"

Japan was laid down on the grass being supported by a tree trunk, while England hover over him Kissing and sucking his neck. he smirk when he saw the small red mark on his Lovers neck, although he`s worried on how Japan would hide it, the other continues to moan as his lover plays with his crotch.

"I`ve missed you Love, I couldn`t wait to see you again!" he said as he leaned down to give his Lover a warm passionate kiss.

"Ahh...Arthur-sa—ahh! I-I missed you too!" he was able to pant out as his Lover tease his nipples "A-Arthur-san you`re not holding back are you?"

he smirked "What can I say I haven`t seen your sexy body in weeks, stupid war!" he said as he licked the other`s sensitive nipple, the other flinch and he seems to happy of the other`s reaction, "Are you ready cause I`m not going to play Anymore" his voce a little serious but playful in the same time.

the other nodded and braced himself for the pain he`s about to feel, It was always painful but he felt pleasure all the same. England first stuck a finger in his opening, Japan gave a yelp but England continued, next he stuck another one trying to make the hole bigger, it was painful but Japan wish England doesn`t need to pull out, after playing with the hole England pulled out.

He leaned over Japan and gave him another passionate kiss "are you ready Love?" the other merely nodded and that`s when England Entered him.

"ahh!-It hurts!...A-Arthur-sa-ah!"

"sorry I can`t hold back now! Damn so tight!"

England trusted harder into Japan, Japan`s sweet screams and moans filled the air, he gripped harder on England's shoulders. England grabbed Japan`s hips and trusted even Harder into him. England felt the urge to tease him so he played with the other`s member, he trusted Harder into Japan while playing with the others sex. After a few more trust Japan`s breathing became heavier.

"A-Arthur-san!...I`m gonna Cu-ahh!"

"I know I`m near my limit as well"

After a few more trust, England came inside Japan while Japan followed suit and came onto England`s hands, both were sticky and sweaty, England pulled out and collapsed on top of Japan listening to the other`s heart beat, Japan only played with England`s hair. When they caught their breaths they dressed themselves, they decided to be together until dawn. Both were lying down on the grass cuddling together.

"I wish time would stop for us..." Japan said.

"yes I know, It`s like Romeo and Juliet..." England agreed.

Japan stared at him for a while before asking "Romeo and Juliet?"

England looked at him before smiling at him "yes Romeo and Juliet, A famous love story by William Shakespeare."

"What is it about?"

"A forbidden Love between two lovers" he replied his eyes showing sadness "would you like to hear the story?" the other only nodded and he told the tale.

"before in a place called Verona there were two noble families, the Capulet and the Montague, the two families are sworn Enemies and sometimes battle causing trouble and disturbing the peace, Lady Juliet Capulet was engaged to count Paris, while Sir Romeo Montague was in love with Rosaline one of the Capulet`s nieces, Benvolio and Mercutio persuaded him to attend a ball hosted by the Capulet`s in hopes of seeing Rosaline but instead Falls in Love with Juliet." he paused and looks at his Lover who was listening patiently "after the ball Romeo snuck into the Capulet's courtyard and overhears Juliet on her balcony vowing her love to him in spite of her family's hatred of the Montague's. Romeo makes himself known to her and they agree to be married. With the help of Friar Laurence who hopes to reconcile the two families through their children's union, they are secretly married the next day."

"So their love prevailed?"

"let me finish love" he said kissing the other`s forehead "but their Love wasn`t as happy as they hoped, they experience hardships and ended up with Romeo being Exiled and Juliet being forced to marry Count Paris even if she begs, her mother rejected her, she seeks help from Friar who gives her a drug that`ll put her in a comatose like state for a few hours, on the night before the marriage she took the drug the next day everyone thought she was dead. Friar was supposed to tell Romeo the plan but was too late because one of the servants already told him that Juliet is dead" he paused and sadness filled his eyes "in deep depression he bought poison and went to the Capulet's crypt, and drank the poison. When Juliet wakes up she saw Romeo is dead and she gave her dead lover a kiss before she stabbed herself, and because of their children`s death two families ended their feud." he finished.

"I don`t want our love to end that way" Japan murmured.

"and it won`t, I love you and that`s all that matters" he said as he kissed the other`s lips.

"I love you too..."

"You know Kiku...They love each other so much that they risked their lives just to be together...if you ever die I will follow" he said kissing the other.

"And I will to you"

* * *

**I`m not sure if the story is correct...**

**I based it on what I`ve read and some other stuff with Romeo and Juliet on it**

**Anyway please forgive typing errors and poor plotting**

**By the way I think I`ll make this story two endings Good and Bad**


	2. Chapter 2: Found Out

**Chapter 2: Found out**

the sun was rising and Japan stirred awake, He fell asleep in his Lover`s embrace and looked up at the sky. England was also awoken and sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily; Japan smiled and kissed his Lover on the fore head.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu...did you have a nice dream?" he asked happily and as a reply he receives a kiss on the lips.

"I dreamt about you so yes I had a wonderful dream" he replied, he chuckled when the other blushed.

"We better go before they find out were missing" Japan stood up and straightened his uniform.

"I wish to walk you back but I might get shot" he said sarcastically while getting up "I love you"

"Aishiteru" he kissed England on the lips before running off to his campsite.

When Japan was far away England started crying "I Love you Kiku..."

When Japan was finally far away from England he let his tears run down his cheeks "Aishiteru Arthur-san"

Upon arriving to camp he was greeted by a worried Italian and a furious German, _oh I`m in trouble...kuso! _He thought as he slowly made his way to his team, He calmed himself down and walked towards them, Italy hugs Japan and Germany only stared.

"where have you been ve~" he asked hugging him even tighter.

"Umm I woke up early and decided to take a –"

"Don`t lie we went to your tent last night and you weren`t even THERE!" Germany yelled.

Japan sighed and stare at the German "I couldn`t sleep last night so I went for a walk...I sat beneath a tree for a while and fell asleep" he lied.

The German sighed and turned away, Italy followed him leaving Japan alone.

When England returned to his Campsite it was how he expected it, the allied are still sleeping and he was the only one awake, except for those on guard. Feeling dirty he decided to take a bath by the river. The river is what divides the allied and the axis it's not deep but it serves as a line for the territories. Near the river is a forest where Japan and England spent the night. Picking up new clothes and a few supplies he headed out to the river.

Japan thought maybe it`ll be nice to take a bath, He picked new clothes and a few bath supplies, their original plan was attack the allied at 7:00 am it`s only 6:00 am so he took his pocket watch that was hidden in a small jewellery box, The front cover of the watch has a rose engraved on it and on the back the words_, I will Love you forever..._ Engraved on it, it was a gift from England for his birthday. Remembering his time limit he hurried along to the river.

Japan made it to the river, sure that he was alone he started stripping, he was about to remove his boxers when someone covered his eyes. At first he was shocked but a familiar scent tickled his nostrils, the sweet scent of Expensive cologne, a present he given him for his birthday. He removed his hands and turned around to see England there behind him.

"Hello Love, did you miss me already?" he teased kissing the other`s cheek.

Japan chuckled and stared at him "No I was about to take a bath..."

"Why don`t we take a bath together" he said as he splashed the other with water.

"Hey no fair!" he replied chasing the taller blond.

Quickly England stripped out of his clothes only wearing his boxers, he took another hand full of water and splashed Japan with it, Japan chased and tried splashing England, they were playing in the river for a while not even keeping track of time. Japan slipped while trying to run away from England, Luckily England was able to catch him, their face inches away.

"well Love...did you have fun?" the other only nodded "good" he whispered as he leaned down and caught the other`s lips.

"Iggy!"

"Japan!"

They parted lips and stared at the sources of the noise and sure enough on the right side of the river was Germany and Italy and on the left America, France, China and Russia. England hugged the other protectively while the other was still frozen in shock. There was an uneasy silence until China broke it.

"Aiya! England you're in love with the enemy and my little brother at that! aru" he yelled, which snapped everyone back to earth.

Germany stared at them furiously "JAPAN! WHAT`S THE MEANING OF THIS!" he demanded. He approached the two lovers and tried to pull Japan away. "You`re coming with us!"

Japan Flinched, Germany was pulling him roughly; England hugged Japan tighter and more protectively. Germany glared at the enemy for a while before speaking.

"I would like it if you`d let go of our Ally GO !" he demanded but the other did not move.

"No way...If I do that I won`t see Kiku again!" he spat.

Everyone was shocked no one knew his Human name except china but china was forbidden to call him that and yet England was free to say it. Japan stared into England`s gem like eyes his eyes are serious and full of Anger, the Japanese man gave him a final kiss before pushing the other away.

"Kiku? what`s the meaning of this?" England asked as the other walk towards his allies.

"I think it`s the best...we can`t argue here forever...I- " Before Japan could finish England rushed to him and hugged him.

"I don`t want to say good bye..." years already escaping his yes.

"I know...but this is for the best..." he pushed the other lightly and dressed himself. "Germany-san...let`s go..." he turned to see the Briton knelled down, crying he approached him and kissed his forehead. "Aishiteru...Arthur-san..." he said as he stood up and left, leaving the Briton to cry.

America approached him and placed a hand on his shoulders, England flinch and turned his head to see America looking at him with pity in his eyes. He started to sob uncontrollably. America hugged him hoping to sooth him alas it did not work.

"It`s for the best England...this is a war and emotions can`t interfere..." America said rubbing his back.

England continued to cry; on the other hand when Japan and the other made it back he fell to his knees and started to cry. Italy rushed to his side and tried to cheer him up.

"Ve~ Japan it'll be fine...I`m sure he will still love you..." he said but the other continues to cry.

* * *

**Ouch poor Japan and England.**

**Anyway please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**


	3. Chapter 3a: Almost

**author's note:**

**This is the bad ending, this ending is based on the ending of Romeo and Juliet**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Almost**

it`s been years since he last saw England, Japan was now seated in his office reviewing the papers and reports he received. He just got back from another meeting with the axis and he has to finish his paper work. He took out his silver pocket watch and checked the time it was already 8:45 pm.

"I wonder if Arthur-san has eaten yet?" he asked himself, in London it should be about 12 or 1 there.

He let himself think about his ex-Lover, he can`t help but remember his warm breath, his soft hands, his sweet voice and his gem like eyes, his honey coloured hair which was so soft that he can`t help but grip them when they`re making out, his soft lips touching his, his warm body that`s covered in his green uniform. Japan missed the Briton very much, but there's nothing he can do.

"Where are you...my Romeo...?"

England was getting ready for training camp, he adjusted his tie and straightened his uniform, he picked up a certain bottle of cologne and sprayed some on him, and the sweet fragrance tickled his nostrils. A certain Asian gave it to him so he treasures it always. He can`t help but remember the last time he saw him, his Raven black hair was wet and so was his chest, the sun only made his hair even more shinier almost like silk, his deep and large chocolate brown eyes makes him more cute, his Pale white skin and thin body makes it even more difficult to tell if he was a boy.

"My poor Juliet...I wonder how are you doing?"

The last time they made love was still fresh in his mind, the sweet sound of his lover`s moans never fails to turn him on, his sweating body and his thin frame giving him more feminine features, his soft lips and his messy black hair was still fresh in the Briton`s mind.

"After this war I'm taking you away my Fair Juliet"

It was raining hard and the Axis was slowly falling, they land was burnt down of its trees, blood and mud cover the land and so does soldiers, dead or alive there were soldiers, gun powder and smoke filled the air. The war was tough and the Axis are having a hard time remaining strong, and the allies didn`t have much luck either.

"Alright Japan you go to the east side...Italy northern side and I`ll take west" Germany explained, Japan listened carefully "right tomorrow we go with the plan, take a good rest everyone"

Japan walked casually to his tent, he could still remember how England would light his flash light as a sign that he`s there to pick him up and they would spend the night together in each other`s embrace. He wiped a tear and went inside his tent

"Aishiteru Arthur-san...I`ll be waiting..."

England was staring at the roof of his tent, tomorrow they`ll be attacking the axis, America said that he`ll take care of Japan while he could take on Germany. He sighed and turns to his side, he pulled out from under his pillow a small picture, his black hair and chestnut brown eyes are wide in shock, it must be a stolen shot. England sighed and kissed the photo.

"Wait for me Kiku..."

Japan wore his clean white uniform; he straightened it and combed his raven black hair. it`s the day he`ll battle with the allied and the day he`ll get to see England again. He took his pocket watch from the small jewellery box and placed it in his shirt pocket. He was all set and ready to go, he picked up his Katana and left his tent.

England straightened his green uniform, he wore his black gloves and tucked his green pants in his black boots, and he reloaded his pistol and also brought extra bullets. He sighed and stared at the mirror, suddenly the image of a certain Asian appeared in the mirror and out of despair he hit the mirror with his pistol.

"Don`t remind me!" he yelled "Kiku...I love you but it has to be done" he left the shattered pieces of glass and headed out of his tent to be greeted by America.

"Yo...mornin` Iggy" he said but the other did not reply just walked passed him "you still love him don`t you?"

He stopped his tracks and looked back at the American "what do you think..." he turned his head and continued his walking.

England was to battle Germany; he looked at the German in raged. He was holding his pistol at hand and glared at his enemy. The German was holding his gun and waiting for the other to attack.

"how`s Kiku?" he asked the man.

The German looked at him for a while before replying "he`s doing fine..."

"I see...but I can`t say the same for you..." he charged at the German and the German braced himself for what will come.

The Japanese man started into the empty land he was given, no one was around except if you count dead bodies as somebody that is. He sat on the ground and began to reminisce about his Lover. He was disturbed when he heard a twig snap, he turned his head to see the blond American staring at him.

"Japan...please give up this war..." he begged but his efforts were futile.

"No...I will not dishonor my country" he said flatly keeping an eye on the American.

America sighed and rubbed his temples, "I`m forced to do it...I`m sorry" he took out something from his pocket, it looks like a radio and he whispered something on to it.

"I have no time for this!" Japan charged at the America, he was only able to cut at his arm when he felt sheering pain in his stomach, he put a hand onto of it and there was blood. "what did you-" he felt the pain again this time on his left leg, again there was blood also he felt as if those parts of his body was burning, he heard the screams and saw images of his people screaming, his head hurt and he started to cough off blood.

England has just finished with Germany when he went to catch up to America, The German was brought to the allied base for treatment and interrogation, his Italian allied was already there and now he`s headed for the east, about half an hour later his eyes widen in shock as he saw his ex-colony covered in scars but that`s not the worst part, his Lover was limping trying to attack the other nation, there was a large stain of blood on his stomach and left leg but there are some scratches.

America dodges another swing and he watch the other nation fall to his knees "you`re still strong..."

"I won`t allow myself to lose!" he spat out breathing heavily.

"Fine have it your way!" he pointed his pistol to the nations chest and shoot.

"AMERICA!" England yelled running to the Asian and used his own body as a shield, he was hit right on the heart and fell to the ground.

Both nations stared in shock as England lay there coughing blood, Japan knelled down and rested the Briton`s head on his lap.

"Baka!" he started to cry "Baka! Why? Why did you do that!"

"Because...I love you..." was all he said before he shut his eyes.

The Japanese panicked the other does not have a pause "Arthur! Arthur!" he yelled "this isn`t funny please wake up! Please!" even how much he begged the other didn`t wake up.

The American only stared at the two, tears running down his face.

japan stopped yelling and laid the Briton`s head lightly on the ground, he kissed his dead lover`s lips before picked up his Katana and pointing it on his own chest, the American ran to his side trying to stop him.

"Wait iggy wouldn`t want this!"

"Arthur-san said he`d follow me if I ever die and I`ll follow him if he dies!" he yelled as he remembered that promise.

"_I don`t want our love to end that way" he murmured._

"_and it won`t, I love you and that`s all that matters" he said as he kissed the other`s lips._

"_I love you too..."_

"_You know Kiku...They love each other so much that they risked their lives just to be together...if you ever die I will follow" he said kissing the other._

"_And I will to you"_

A single tear run down his face as he stabbed himself with his own sword piecing his heart, he lay next to the other nation smiling at him.

"Aishiteru...Arthur-san" was the last thing the American heard the Japanese man say.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia nor Romeo and Juliet**

**Thank you for reading and please forgive poor plotting and Typing errors**

**I shall write another Fic soon**

**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**


	4. Chapter 3b: Almost

**Author`s note:**

**This is the Happy ending, the ending isn`t based on Romeo and Juliet but only on my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Almost**

it`s been years since he last saw England, Japan was now seated in his office reviewing the papers and reports he received. He just got back from another meeting with the axis and he has to finish his paper work. He took out his silver pocket watch and checked the time it was already 8:45 pm.

"I wonder if Arthur-san has eaten yet?" he asked himself, in London it should be about 12 or 1 there.

He let himself think about his ex-Lover, he can`t help but remember his warm breath, his soft hands, his sweet voice and his gem like eyes, his honey coloured hair which was so soft that he can`t help but grip them when they`re making out, his soft lips touching his, his warm body that`s covered in his green uniform. Japan missed the Briton very much, but there's nothing he can do.

"Where are you...my Romeo...?"

England was getting ready for training camp, he adjusted his tie and straightened his uniform, he picked up a certain bottle of cologne and sprayed some on him, and the sweet fragrance tickled his nostrils. A certain Asian gave it to him so he treasures it always. He can`t help but remember the last time he saw him, his Raven black hair was wet and so was his chest, the sun only made his hair even more shinier almost like silk, his deep and large chocolate brown eyes makes him more cute, his Pale white skin and thin body makes it even more difficult to tell if he was a boy.

"My poor Juliet...I wonder how are you doing?"

The last time they made love was still fresh in his mind, the sweet sound of his lover`s moans never fails to turn him on, his sweating body and his thin frame giving him more feminine features, his soft lips and his messy black hair was still fresh in the Briton`s mind.

"After this war I'm taking you away my Fair Juliet"

It was raining hard and the Axis was slowly falling, they land was burnt down of its trees, blood and mud cover the land and so does soldiers, dead or alive there were soldiers, gun powder and smoke filled the air. The war was tough and the Axis are having a hard time remaining strong, and the allies didn`t have much luck either.

"alright Japan you go to the eastside...Italy northern side and I`ll take west" Germany explained, Japan listened carefully "right tomorrow we go with the plan, take a good rest everyone"

Japan walked casually to his tent, he could still remember how England would light his flash light as a sign that he`s there to pick him up and they would spend the night together in each other`s embrace. He wiped a tear and went inside his tent

"Aishiteru Arthur-san...I`ll be waiting..."

England was staring at the roof of his tent, tomorrow they`ll be attacking the axis, America said that he`ll take care of Japan while he could take on Germany. He sighed and turns to his side, he pulled out from under his pillow a small picture, his black hair and chestnut brown eyes are wide in shock, it must be a stolen shot. England sighed and kissed the photo.

"Wait for me Kiku..."

Japan wore his clean white uniform; he straightened it and combed his raven black hair. it`s the day he`ll battle with the allied and the day he`ll get to see England again. He took his pocket watch from the small jewellery box and placed it in his shirt pocket. He was all set and ready to go, he picked up his Katana and left his tent.

England straightened his green uniform, he wore his black gloves and tucked his green pants in his black boots, and he reloaded his pistol and also brought extra bullets. He sighed and stared at the mirror, suddenly the image of a certain Asian appeared in the mirror, out of despair he hit the mirror with his pistol.

"don`t remind me!" he yelled "Kiku...I love you but it has to be done" he left the shattered pieces of glass and headed out of his tent to be greeted by America.

"Yo...mornin` Iggy" he said but the other did not reply just walked passed him "you still love him don`t you?"

He stopped his tracks and looked back at the American "what do you think..." he turned his head and continued his walking.

England was to battle Germany; he looked at the German in raged. He was holding his pistol at hand and glared at his enemy. The German was holding his gun and waiting for the other to attack.

"how`s Kiku?" he asked the man.

The German looked at him for a while before replying "he`s doing fine..."

"I see...but I can`t say the same for you..." he charged at the German and the German braced himself for what will come.

The Japanese man started into the empty land he was given, no one was around except if you count dead bodies as somebody that is. He sat on the ground and began to reminisce about his Lover. He was disturbed when he heard a twig snap, he turned his head to see the blond American staring at him.

"Japan...please give up this war..." he begged but his efforts were futile.

"No...I will not dishonour my country" he said flatly keeping an eye on the American.

America sighed and rubbed his temples, "I`m forced to do it...I`m sorry" he took out something from his pocket, it looks like a walky-talky and he whispered something on to it.

"I have no time for this!" Japan charged at the America, he was only able to cut at his arm when he felt sheering pain in his stomach, he put a hand onto of it and there was blood. "what did you-" he felt the pain again this time on his left leg, again there was blood also he felt as if those parts of his body was burning, he heard the screams and saw images of his people screaming, his head hurt and he started to cough off blood.

England has just finished with Germany when he went to catch up to America, The German was brought to the allied base for treatment and interrogation, his Italian allied was already there and now he`s headed for the east, about half an hour later his eyes widen in shock as he saw his ex-colony covered in scars but that`s not the worst part, his Lover was limping trying to attack the other nation, there was a large stain of blood on his stomach and left leg but there are some scratches.

America dodges another swing and he watch the other nation fall to his knees "you`re still strong..."

"I won`t allow myself to lose!" he spat out breathing heavily.

"Fine have it your way!" he pointed his pistol to the nations chest and shoot.

"AMERICA!" England yelled running to the Asian's side "what have you done!"

The American looked down guilt filled his eyes "there's nothing I can do..."

"What are you-"England paused when he heard a faint cough.

Japan opened his eyes and stared at England`s eyes, he smiled at the other nation and started to speak "I thought I`ll go without seeing you..."

"What! but how!"

Japan took something out of the pocket that Covered his chest where the bullet hit, his precious pocket watch has a big dent on the cover and when he opened it the glass has a large crack. "Luck I guess..." was the last thing he said before he passed out.

"Kiku!"

The next thing the Asian knew he was lying down on a hospital bed with his wounds wrapped up, the axis and allied were in the room, all asleep. Japan couldn`t help but smile when he saw a certain English man sitting next to him holding his hand. He stroked the other`s Golden hair and started humming, the other woke up with a big smile on his face.

"Kiku you`re awake" he whispered tears started to stream from his eyes.

"Hai, Arthur-san...Is it all over?"

"yes I believe so...even though you lost the war just remember I still love you" he kissed the other`s lip and smiled at him.

"aishiteru Arthur-san..." he said as he pulled the other again for another kiss.

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia nor Romeo and Juliet**

**Thank you for reading and please forgive poor plotting and Typing errors**

**I shall write another Fic soon**

**Thank you for supporting ASAKIKU**


End file.
